


Scorpion Grass

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Alec has a small gift for the lovely Magnus Bane





	Scorpion Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is more Malec centric rather than Magnus centric but I just want Alec to give Magnus this flower.
> 
> Also, I got distracted during my writing so there can be a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry cause I'm was in a hurry :3
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

**Prompt: Flowers**

* * *

 

Feeling a familiar present enters his ward, Magnus smiles as he hears a certain someone is knocking at his door. With a flick of his wrist, the door opens by itself, revealing Alec standing with a something in his hand, looking rather dumbfounded.

 

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus greets, grinning when he catches a hint of blush on Alec's cheek at being caught in an awkward situation. "Magic is very convenient, you see." He says, waving his hand for show.

 

"Y-yeah, of course, you can open the door with magic." Alec fake a cough awkwardly, "And, uh, hi."

 

"So is everything alright?" The warlock asks, "And what is it that you have there in your hand?"

 

"Oh, these... are for you."Alec raises his hand to allow Magnus to see. It's an extremely small bouquet that's being tied loosely by a fragile string. There is only one type of flower in this bouquet and when Magnus notices what flower it is, he covers his mouth with his hand and giggles. "Why are you laughing?" The shadowhunter seems to be confused.

 

Instead of answering, Magnus asks back, "You do know they are a type of weed right?"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, they are called Scorpion Grass. I'm going to assume you picked them on the way here?"

 

"...Yeah." Alec looks down to avoid his gaze.

 

"Oh darling," Magnus chuckles. He approaches his lover and places a hand on his cheek, "your sincerity is all that I need." Magnus takes the tiny bouquet and puts them in an equally tiny vase that he bought in Japan.

 

Turning back to Alec, he pulls him in for a brief kiss. "Thank you, Alexander." He says once they pull away.

 

Smiling, Alec replies, "This is the least I can do. I just want to show you my appreciation for always be there for my family, and more importantly, for loving me. I'm sorry I didn't buy you a proper bouquet but for some reason, when I notice these flowers, I can't help but think about you." He smiles sheepishly.

 

"Hey now, don't be sorry for trying to show me your love and appreciation. Little things like this are what I need to know how much you love me, not gold or silver." Looking at the flowers, Magnus laughs softly and says, "Funny enough, in flower language, they mean true and undying love and memories."

 

"Well then, these flowers can be my way of telling you how much I love you." Alec grins.

 

Magnus has an idea. "How about this," he snaps his fingers and the flowers are being kept in two clear amulets that are connected to two different chains. Giving one to Alec, he continues, "we each give this to each other. I charmed it so the flowers will never wilt. This can be a proof of our love for now."

 

And so they exchange necklaces to one another silently before the lean in for a kiss. When they are done, both of them are bursting into laughter while in each other's arms.

 

"This is like a proposal," Magnus says.

 

"Believe me, when I propose, you'll know cause I can never lie or hide anything from you."

 

"Ohhh, I can't wait for that." He says truthfully.

 

Soon, they settle on the couch, cuddling with each other. Playing with the necklace, Magnus asks, "Hey darling, did you know that this flower has another name for it?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's also called Forget-me-not..."

 

Hugging Magnus tighter, Alec replies, "Such a nostalgic name. I promise you, I'll never forget you. I love you."

 

"I love you. And I'll never forget you too." Magnus promises.

 

_And he keeps his vow until the very end, wearing a necklace that attaches two amulets._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the last line lol


End file.
